1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel axle pegs, and particularly to a motorcycle axle peg that enables a rider to perform particular stunts while operating the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Freestyle bike riding and stunt performance have long been sources of thrills and entertainment. From wheelies to endos, bike stunts require a great deal of skill, and in some cases, special equipment. One piece of equipment sometimes used for bicycle stunts is an axle peg. Pegs extend out from the axle or forks of the front and rear bike wheels and allow a rider to perform stunts such as sliding down a handrail or standing on the pegs while riding the bike. A similar device adapted for use with motorcycles would enable a motorcycle rider to perform these stunts and many more.
The related art (as indicated in the accompanying IDS) discloses many foot pegs mounted on motorcycle frames. These pegs are positioned so that the rider can rest his feet when desired. Such positioning would militate against stunt performance. Note that the related art shows foot pegs closely adjacent the wheel axle on bicycles used in stunt riding.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose freestyle pegs for motorcycles as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.